


Dreamboat Annie

by ElSun



Category: Supercat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Listening to dream boat Annie and had a thought of magazine smiles...
Relationships: kara/cat
Kudos: 10





	Dreamboat Annie

The night sky was beaming with stats well at least of the polite society. This evening Catco was throwing a party. This party was for one thing and one thing only. Miss.Grant had returned and National City was pleased to have her home...  
However that glower of Luthor was beamed directly at not The Queen of all media, but her former assistant.  
Kara had been in the middle of hanging with Lena when she seemed glazed over her phone was singing. She blurred out the room.  
Leaving Lena feeling a strange sense of emotions,that bordered on a Lexisim. Which as of right now involved aqurring more stock, yet she knew when it came to Costco even Lillian couldn’t pry it from her other brother.  
“Yes,Miss.Grant I have the caterers on the phone now.”  
“Kiera, Why did I promote you? You are still the best assistant I‘ ve ever had.“  
“Well I want to interview you, besides I did do this job for two years.”  
“Yes well now let’s see what new things you have learned oh and Kiera I want to talk to Supergirl.” She had a devilish gleam in her eyes.  
“Miss.Grant I don’t actually know Supergirl,but she may hear about this...I mean.”  
“Fine Kiera we are still on that game,well good.”  
The rest of the day was done sending out the e-vite’s. Which left both hostess and her not so cub-reporter to dress.  
The sad part was Kara hadn’t been able to shake Miss.Grant, and she was on her heel. She had managed to still be on her phone when the bell chimed. She answered it and the doorman was standing with two garment bags.  
She took them and as she looked up Miss.Grant was standing in heels and a slip.   
“Miss.Grant your dress’s.”  
“Dress, yours.” She handed the other bag to Kara.  
“I..”  
“Yes, get dressed. “  
She was out of the room but not before looking back and missing all that is. Kara for a split second flashed back to the beginning before the Universe was aware.  
She couldn’t help but laugh,thinking of how she had gone from assistant to her. She smiled realizing this was going to be another one of those nights...  
TBC...


End file.
